The Gift
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: Ah, Spike. You seem to have forgotten: I have connections. First Class does have its perks. ZackCloud fluffyness for BelleDragon.


_I imagine this takes place shortly before Nibelheim. I guess Cloud's not a morning person. Not really a middle-of-the-night person, either. At least in my world. And especially around Christmas. First Riku, now this... Poor kid's never gonna get a full night's rest. XDDD_

_For BelleDragon. Merry Christmas and happy (early) birthday, and thanks for all your support. You're a wonderful motivation, and I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

* * *

Cloud awoke with a start to his shoulder being shaken roughly, peeling his eyes open to see luminous violet irises staring down at him.

"Hey, you're finally awake."

Cloud took a small breath and smiled slightly in recognition, then suddenly remembered himself and quickly sat up and tried to snap to attention, narrowly avoiding his superior officer's head and thunking his own on the top bunk in the process. "...Ow," he grumped after a few seconds, rubbing one hand against his perpetually mussed blond hair. "Zack?"

"Heh heh, klutz." The owner of the voice leaned back and looked around. "Keep it down, we don't want to wake the other grunts."

"Oh... What time is it? How...how'd you get into the barracks?"

"Ah, Spike. You seem to have forgotten: I have connections," Zack chuckled quietly, his eyes twinkling in the dark. "First Class _does_ have its perks."

"Oh. So...um. Hi? What's...what's up?" he asked through a yawn, scratching his ribs briefly through his regulation white tank.

"Just wanted to see you, that's all." The black-haired man lightly shoved Cloud over so he could sit beside him. "And...I wanted to give you something."

"You...wanted to give me something...?" Cloud parroted, wide-eyed and suddenly shy.

"Yeah. It's just... just this." Zack pulled a small silver object out of his pocket, rolling it in his fingers before lifting it up for Cloud to inspect. The blond squinted a little, and Zack laughed to himself. "Sorry, forgot you can't see quite so well in the dark...yet." He winked, smiling softly as Cloud's face lit up at the implication. He tucked the object into Cloud's hand, closing his fingers over the teen's for a moment.

Cloud turned the shiny charm over after Zack released him, bringing it closer to his face so he could examine it in the dim light. "What is this?"

"It's an earring. A wolf's head. I, uh, thought you might like it," Zack grinned with a shrug. "Kind of a luck charm or guardian or something. Not that you need protecting...I mean, look at you, kid." He squeezed Cloud's bare bicep playfully.

The younger man snorted in amusement, then clapped his free hand over his mouth and nose and quickly glanced around. There was an uneasy silence for a moment before someone across the room snored softly. They both heaved sighs of relief, and Cloud looked down at his gift once more. "Thank you, Zack." Cloud curled his fingers around the earring. "I wasn't expecting... I didn't get you anything," he lamented in a low voice, hanging his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it." The older teenager ruffled his hair affectionately, and the corner of Cloud's mouth turned up. "See? That's all I need. Your smile...that's enough for me." He smiled warmly and ran a finger along the blond's flushed cheek, then poked at the simple silver stud in Cloud's left ear. "Take this out, lemme see you with the new one."

Cloud nodded obediently and set the wolf earring on the thin blanket covering his knee, then reached up and removed the silver post. He leaned past the other man to place it carefully on the small table beside his bunk, missing the fond once-over the young SOLDIER gave him, then retrieved the new earring and put it in.

"Not bad, Spike. Not bad." A leather-clad hand cupped Cloud's face and turned it a bit in appraisal. "It suits you," he murmured, eyes traveling to Cloud's uncertain smile before meeting his timid, pleased gaze. He lowered his hand after a moment. "Hey, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Zack was quiet for several seconds, just watching him, and Cloud blushed a little more, his smile growing faintly.

"...Zack?"

"Hm, nothing." He grinned a little, then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the blond's cheek. "Merry Christmas...Cloud."


End file.
